


Always Be True

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bad Carolyn Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn asks Jim out for dinner and makes moves on him. Will he be true to Blair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be True

Always Be True

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt: Loyalty 

 

Carolyn called at 6:00 and Jim answered the phone. “Ellison.”

 

“Hi Jimmy, I’m going to be in town for the next couple of days and wondered if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight,” Carolyn asked sweetly.   
“Hang on a minute,” Jim said as he covered the mouthpiece and whispered, “Chief, do you mind if I have dinner with Carolyn? She’s in town for the next couple of days.”

 

“That would be nice, Jim.”

 

Jim smiled into the phone and said, “Sure, I’ll be there in about a half hour. Still staying at Cascade Towers?”

 

“Yes, Jimmy. Its room 245, I’ll see you in 30 minutes,” Carolyn hung up the phone and found the room service menu and began to plot. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Blair, you’re sure you’re all right with me going to Carolyn’s hotel?” Jim asked. 

 

“Of course I’m all right with it. I trust you totally. We love each other and should be allowed to see anyone we want to and not worry about the other one,” Blair stated. 

 

“Why don’t you have dinner with Connor, so you don’t have to stay home alone?” Jim asked. 

 

“I might just do that. Maybe we’ll come to the hotel and have dinner with you two,” Blair teased. 

 

“You could if you wanted to. You know that, right?” Jim inquired. 

 

Blair laughed and said, “No, that’s okay. We’ll go somewhere else and have a great time. You have a good time too, babe.” Blair got on his tip toes and kissed Jim longingly. 

 

“Hey… I have to drive like this now,” Jim pointed down to the bulge in his pants. 

 

“Sorry, man,” Blair said, but Jim knew he didn’t mean it. Jim also knew that Blair was very insecure when it came to Carolyn. 

 

“I’ve got to leave, but I’ll be home early, so don’t stay out too late with Connor, okay?” Jim pleaded. 

 

“You talked me into it. Have a good time, Jim. We’ll see you when you get home.”

 

Jim walked out of the door and Blair had a frown on his face as he watched his lover leave the loft. For some reason, he really disliked Carolyn and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like Jim talked about her a lot or anything, in fact, quite the opposite. He never mentioned her. Until tonight. Blair just didn’t feel good about any of this. 

 

Blair picked up the phone and dialed Connor’s number and set up a date. 

 

“Sandy, I think we should go to the Cascade Towers and have dinner with Carolyn and Jim. What do you think about that?”

 

“I think it would look like I don’t trust him,” Blair said quickly. 

 

“Well we don’t trust her, mate. Now get ready and I’ll pick you up in about 15 minutes. Be ready,” Connor ordered. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Blair hung up the phone and got ready to go. 

 

~~~~~

 

When Jim got to Carolyn’s hotel room he knocked on the door. 

 

Caro opened up the door and pulled Jim into her arms. She kissed him with much longing and desire. Jim had to finally pull away. 

 

“Caro, you know I’m with Blair now,” Jim explained. 

 

“I know that. I just missed you, Jimmy. Now sit down at the table. The food is all here. I ordered just about one of everything so we could taste them all,” Carolyn said. 

 

“Caro, I would feel more comfortable eating downstairs in the restaurant,” Jim stated. 

 

“Oh Jimmy, stop worrying. Sit down and we’ll talk and eat. I’m not going to bite you,” Carolyn teased. 

 

“It doesn’t look good, Carolyn,” Jim snapped. 

 

“Since when do you care what anyone thinks about anything? You never used to,” Carolyn said. 

 

“I do now and I’d like to eat downstairs,” Jim stated stubbornly. 

 

“If you leave this room, I never want to see you again,” Caro said. 

 

Jim didn’t say a word, he just left. He slammed the door behind him and was glad it was over. 

 

~~~~~

 

At the restaurant Blair and Connor got a table and waited patiently. Blair finally said, “I don’t think they’re here.”

 

“Well where would they be?” Connor asked angrily. 

 

“I don’t like this. I feel like I’m spying on him. He deserves better then that,” Blair said softly. 

 

Jim stood at the table and said, “Hey, fancy meeting you here.”

 

Blair beamed with happiness and said, “Where are you sitting?”

 

“With you. I just stormed out of Caro’s room and pissed her off, so she never wants to see me again. She made a play for me, do you believe it? She didn’t want anything to do with me when we were married and now she wants me?”

 

Blair leaned into Jim and kissed him hard. “I love you so much, man. I was worried. I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to be sorry. You were right. She did make a play for me. She’s nuts, I’m telling ya,” Jim said almost laughing. 

 

Connor said, “Would you two like me to leave?”

 

“No, have dinner with us, we’d love your company,” Jim said gladly. 

 

“So what is the one thing that you came away from this with?” Connor asked. 

 

“Always be true to the one you love and there is nothing you can’t conquer,” Jim answered. 

 

“Did I tell you how romantic he was?” Blair teased. 

 

“You did mention something like that about ten times on the way over here. I’m glad you’re both all right and things worked out okay. At first we thought you weren’t even here at the hotel,” Connor said. 

 

“I was walking to the front door to leave when I heard you two talking. Having these senses sometimes rocks. Tonight it rocked. I was really glad I didn’t miss you,” Jim admitted. 

 

“Jim why do you suppose she made a play for you?” Blair asked. 

 

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “Who cares? Let’s order, I’m starving.”

 

And they did just that. 

 

The end


End file.
